


Pantechnicon

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Pantechnicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pantechnicon, a word included in the 'One Word at a Time' by Aramirandme81  I was kindly allowed to play with  the line for it. </p>
<p>Sometimes Bragi will take the piss out of Anders and instead of a modern word supply him with something truly confusing, like now when Anders finds himself saying: ‘pantechnicon’ instead of moving van. </p>
<p>Which is how this story starts, thanks to her kind permission for me to play with it. It could be a said to be a bit of a harmless filler on the subject, but one that is not quite official, just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantechnicon

Pantechnicon

Sometimes Bragi will take the piss out of Anders and instead of a modern word supply him with something truly confusing, like now when Anders finds himself saying: ‘pantechnicon’ instead of moving van.

He do not even realize that he has done so before he catches them all staring at him like if he’s completely crazy.

“Anders, how drunk are you, exactly?” Mike wants to know.

“Perfectly un-inebriated,” he declares, very much annoyed, and again Bragi is apparently having fun. He himself is not aware of it, he’s still so sure all he said was that he was ‘fucking sober.’ It’s just that it’s not what he has said at all.

“Fuck’s sake Anders,” Mike sighs. “What have you taken? Coke? You’re way too weird for just weed. What the fuck do you have to take that shit for?”

“I haven’t Mike,” he glares at his older brother. “Not for a month anyway, and even if I had, it’s none of your fucking business. All I said was that we’d need a fucking pantechnicon if we’re gonna haul all of that emotional garbage of Ty’s along.”

“Anders, what the fuck is a pantechnicon?” Mike rubs the bridge of his nose tiredly.

“Gotta be something sexist, or some shit like that,” Axl declares cheerfully.

“Pantechnicon? What’s so fucking hard about that?” Anders demands angrily. “You’re just a bunch of illiterate cretins anyway.”

Mike blinks, “Anders, do you swear you haven’t done any weird shit?”

“Yes, fucks sake yes!” he snaps angrily as he still have no idea what is really going on.

“Did you fall and hit your head or something then?” by now Mike is almost getting worried.

“No, what the fuck is the matter with you?” Anders demands. He grabs a bottle from the bar, twisting the cap off and tossing it aside.

“I rather want to know what the matter with you is,” Mike tells him. “I don’t know when the last time I heard you talk like this is.”

“Ah, fucks sake, are neither one of you listening? I simply can’t comprehend the difficulty that such an easy task as lending an ear appears to be giving you.” Anders glare is in stark contrast to the flowing words that roll of his tongue and while the other three simply stare at him Olaf bursts out laughing.

“What is going on here, and what the fuck is wrong with him?” Mike demands, turning to Olaf but leveling his finger pointed at Anders who is still completely unaware of what he has just said.

“Bragi is stretching his legs, or his tongue,” Olaf grins. “Anders doesn’t know what he’s saying. Or, rather he does, but he does not know how he’s saying it. It’s Bragi.”

“The fuck!” Anders bursts out.

“That’s got to be Anders,” Axl grins.

“That was indeed Anders,” Olaf agress.

“I would very much appreciate it if you would cease this mockery,” Anders declares, again with an angry glare.

“And that’s Bragi,” Ty raises his bottle in salute to the god.

“That would be Bragi,” Olaf confirms.

“As long as he hasn’t scrambled his brain completely with that shit he’s taking,” Mike sighs. “Never mind, let’s focus on the problem, yeah?”

They nod in agreement, and Bragi steps back again, allowing Anders to talk. Then Anders looks around the room, a little confused.

“What the fuck is a pantechnicon?”

The End

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry.... 

Again, big thanks to Aramirandme81 for this oppertunity, and ones more the Cricket urges that the 'One Word at a Time' should be read....


End file.
